Lost Scarf
by elenawrites25
Summary: That scarf meant to her a lot more than anyone taught it meant . It wasn't just a piece of fabric that she wore. It was given to her by someone very special and it kept her warm when she most needed and to loose it to be taken away wasn't fair just as everything else that was taken from her.


**Hey so this week starting today is the start of Eremika week and you know i taught i would write some stuff just because this is my favorite OTP and I LOVE THEM! Hope you guys like it! and sorry for the first story i posted the wrong one this is the right one **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON ATTACK ON TITAN**

It was late everyone was tired and the only thing any of them wanted to do was eat and go to bed.

That whole day had been hard for all of them. Each of them had gone separate ways to train for an upcoming expedition. Now all of them where in the dinning hall Eren's eyes wonder all around the room not to find her anywhere he started to get worry because she wasn't there and he hadn't seen her the whole day she had gone her own way with Corporal Levi.

He looked straight ahead looking at Armin and Jean coming his way.

Eren: Armin do you know where Mikasa may be I don't know if she is back yet

Armin could see the worried look on Eren's eyes but Armin didn't know where Mikasa was either.

Jean: I just saw Corporal Levi weren't him and Mikasa training together today?

Eren: They were, Jean where did you see him?

Jean: He was going up to his room..

Jean couldn't even finish his sentence when Eren was running out of the dinning area

Jean: he doesn't fail to surprise me when it come to Mikasa

Eren went to Levi's room and knocked softly on the door hopefully he knew where Mikasa could be or at least tell him she was okay. After a few knocks someone finally open the door and it was Levi standing there looking at Eren very annoyed.

Levi: what is it that you want you little Brat?

Eren: I am sorry to bother you Corporal but i know that you and Mikasa were out training together and I Jean just told me you were back from training and its kind of late already and I haven't seen her since this morning

Levi could she the angst eyes and could hear his worried tone.

Levi: I think she in her room now leave me alone

Levi shut the door in Eren's face and but before that Levi could hear Eren say "Thank you"

Eren went up to Mikasa's room he didn't even knock he just went right in and saw Mikasa sitting on her bed hugging her knees with her down and as soon as Eren called her name she pulled her head up to look at Eren her eyes full of tears and her face flushed Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing because Mikasa wasn't the kind of person who cried just out of now where. He remembered he used to see her like these when she first came to live with them every night he use to hear her cry herself to sleep but the thing he was sure of he didn't like to see Mikasa cry it kind of shatter him on the inside. He went over to her bed and sat next to her. He looked at her she looked fine physically no injuries but then he notice her bear neck and notice the red piece of fabric was missing were it usually was most of the Eren gave that scarf to Mikasa never really takes it off.

Eren: Mikasa why aren't you wearing your scarf?

As Eren said that Mikasa just started to cry again but this time she placed her head on his chest it surprise him but he didn't mind.

Mikasa: Eren today while we were training I.. I

Eren: What happen did you get hurt?.. did anything bad happen to you?

Mikasa just shocked her and pulled her head away from Eren's chest and looked at him.

Mikasa: I lost my scarf the scarf you gave me

Eren was sort of relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with her and he pulled her into a hug.

Eren: I am glad you are okay and don't worry I'll get you a new scarf

Mikasa pulled away looking kind of annoyed with Eren's comment and stood up from the bed to face him.

Mikasa: Thanks for the gesture but it's not about the scarf well it is but its more about what it means to me and symbolizes but i guess you don't get that Eren do you?

Eren Knew that Mikasa was sad because of the scarf but she sounded like she was trying to argue with him and to make Eren mad it didn't take that much.

Eren: It's just a stupid scarf! Mikasa just get over you know you pretend to be so strong and emotionless but you are crying over a scarf!

Mikasa: Well that "stupid scarf" has kept me warm for a long time, it's a part of you that i keep very close to me it's not just a scarf is something very precious to me and the reason why I am crying is because when i lost the scarf i felt like i lost a part of you and I wouldn't stan to loose you now do you understand Eren that is not just some stupid scarf it's not an accessory.

Eren didn't know Mikasa felt that way about that scarf he had gave her to keep her warm that night that he rescued her but he didn't know how much it meant to her and now he felt angry at himself for telling her what he got up from the bed too and grabbed her face very gently and leaned in a little to kiss her forehead. Mikasa was not expecting that and just blushed under his placed his hands around her waist and pulled her back into a hug while her head rested on his chest again.

Eren: Mikasa do you feel warm

Mikasa: I am very warm now

Eren: You see it's okay I'll keep you warm when you must needed and who said I was ever going to leave Your side.

Mikasa tighten their hug and smiled

Mikasa: Thank you Eren

Eren: You don't have to thank me


End file.
